Believing in Heroes
by gingerbread-iplier
Summary: Spans Marvel (phase 1) movies pre & post. Loki/OC/Bucky. Dark. Colonel Kadin Retter's first appearance on their Earth was in the 1940's. Her first appearance in her memory was the day previous to when Tony Stark got to Afghanistan. She's an enigma. Especially since no one would begin to think of the truth; she was from a world where everything is a franchise. Plus she's a Nelf.
1. Iron Man (Part 1)

**Oh man, another effing story… Alright, I'm not updating this until I get either 1 follow, 1 favorite, or 1 review. So please, if you like it, at least follow!**

**If I've learned anything today, it's always try new foods. After eating at a Japanese restaurant in my world and getting the Unmei Cake, I get sent to the Marvel Universe. Without chronological order. And I got changed to a… what's a Nelf? Even so, my pairings are finally coming to life with my help. Spans all Marvel phase 1 &amp; 2 movies, pre and post. Loki/OC/Natasha.**

**Ok, I made up a Nelf. They have really pale almost waxy pastel blue skin with dark blue markings on them, almost cat like ears, a tail with a dark blue, sharp pointed tip, silver eyes, and can use magic. My OC uses her magic to make herself look human, but she can't get rid of the tail and ears so she stuffs the tail into her jeans and puts on a dark Green Beret, and wears sunglasses most of the time. I changed the pairing to Loki/OC/Bucky, and you can choose if it's a love triangle or a three some.**

"Would you like any desert?" I glanced up at the waitress that had stopped at my friend and I's table. My friend's name is Allyson, and mine is Kadin. See, she's a beautiful blonde with stunning green eyes and a nice curvy body with D-Cup breasts, and I'm a C-Cup with black hair and dull blue/grey eyes, who does not have really curvy hips. Like seriously, how did she get all the looks?

"Yes please. Can I have the strawberry Pocky cake? What do you want, Kady?" She calls me Kady because 'Kadin does not sound like a girl's name!' Le sigh. I picked up the menu and scoured the desert section before finally settling on one that I've never heard of. The Picture was of a flaky pastry with blue frosting like something and silver sprinkle like other things. "I'll take the Unmei Cake, please."

Something flashed in her eyes, and her smile became just a little bit forced. "Of course. I'll be right out with your food." Well then. As I idly chatted with Ally over something trivial I wouldn't remember the next day, the woman came back with our food. The woman handed me a corded necklace with a charm on it and said, "This comes with the cake." I gazed down at the charm and whistled lowly. It was beautiful. I quickly slipped it on and clicked it into pace, before taking an experimental bite of the cake.

It tasted amazing, truly amazing, and it practically melted on my tongue. When I had finished it, the waitress turned to me. "Your destiny awaits. Kadin, it's time." I was about to ask what she meant, when suddenly everything turned black.

-And another one bites the dust. Oh why can I not conquer love? And I might have thought that we were one. Wanted to fight this war without weapons!-

I groaned lowly as I sat up from where I had awoken. I was in a subway, and it was dark and desolate. Yuck. Something blue caught my eye and I gasped as I realized what it was. It was a tail. Attached to me. My hands flew to my head to feel 2 cat like ears, but there was no fur on them. I felt where my ears used to be and only felt smooth skin.

Well… Time to scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" After I had calmed a little, I realized that my own skin was starting to turn back to pale human color, and my regular ears grew back. But hold on. They felt almost fake. And I'm pretty sure I just used magic. I sighed and stood, stuffing my tail into my jeans so that no one would see it, and I noticed a fluffy green beret laying on the floor. I stooped down to grab it and put it on so my ears would stay hidden, before rushing up the stairs and out of the subway.

"Oh my god." I breathed. "I'm in Miami." I stared in awe at a very familiar home that was right next to me. No. No, this is not Tony Stark's Miami house. But then Anthony Stark stepped out of the door. "To Vegas!" He cried, getting into the car. Oh no. That means he's supposed to be at the conference getting his award. I better hurry.

Slipping past all of the people in the room to stand near where that bastard Obadiah Stane sat was much easier than I expected. "Tony Stark." I jumped as the video explaining him started. "Visionary. Genius. American Patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind."

Yada, yada, yada. They just kept praising him, talked about Obadiah, until Colonel Rhodes started, "As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot." I straightened a little and sighed, ears flattening on my head from underneath my hat. "He is my friend, and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark!"

My eyes rolled a little when it went silent a moment, before turning and getting ready to leave for Vegas. "Tony?" Obadiah shook his and stood, going up to accept the award. "Thank you, Colonel." Rhodey's voice was too quiet for me to hear the response, but I believe he said in the movie, "Nice save."

I didn't want to hear his lies about Tony, so I left the show room and wandered the halls for a while. A slight burning from where my necklace lay caught my attention and I looked down just in time for a burst of light to blind me.

-And I wanted it, I wanted it bad! But there was so many red flags. Now another one bites the dust! Let's be clear, I trust no one.-

"Is it better to be feared or respected?" I jumped again as Tony's voice rang out, speaking to a group of military people and me, hidden to the side, with new clothing. I had a white tank top on, military pants, and a military jacket tied to my waist. My tail was still tucked away and my hat still lay on my head.

"I say, is it too much to ask for both?" Tony continued, and suddenly someone was beside me. "Colonel Kadin Retter?" I turned at that to see a jittery new recruit. It seems my new last name is Retter. And… am I a Colonel? "Yes?" I asked forcefully, and he looked away. "They… You are needed." I steeled my jaw. "Can it not wait till after the Jericho missile?" He stuttered the next part, "W-well, I mean, yes, but-!"

"Then wait." I answered, just as the missile launched. The resulting force made a large wind plume up and nearly push me over, but I just put my hand up to push my hat down onto my raven hair so that it didn't blow away. "What do you need?" I asked the man without looking at him. "The jeeps, you need to choose. Do you want to go with Mr. Stark or Colonel Rhodes?" I immediately answered, "Anthony Stark. Was that really that important?" He shrugged uselessly and ran off.

I stayed away from the drinks when they were brought out. I got into the seat in between Tony and the other soldier, adjusting my beret. "So, are you French or…?" Tony asked. "Mhm. I'm not French, it's just my favorite hat. I never take it off, so don't ask." I glanced over at the billionaire, and he laughed a little. "Oh. You're a loner, then?" I smirked at him. "Oh, no, I'm just thinking. When I do that, I don't like when people speak to me." He gave me a thoughtful look, and it went silent. "I feel like you're driving me to a court martial." I looked over at him a moment, raising one eyebrow.

"This is crazy, what did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me." He looked around to the others, then to me. "Are they not allowed to speak?" He asked. "They can talk." I answered. Tony gave an almost pout. "Oh, I see. So it's personal." The airman driving the car turned her head a little. "No, you intimidate them."

"Good god, you're a woman. I honestly… I couldn't have called that." Tony said in shock, then settled in. "I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first." I chuckled lightly. "She's an airman." I answered for her. I tuned out the rest of the conversation as I thought of how I was going to keep Tony from going insane or unresponsive. I better speak with the 10 Rings.

Then the explosion. "What's going on?!" I looked around the jeep and grit my teeth. "What have we got?" I asked. "We've got this, stay with Stark, Colonel!" The airman called, and I watched as the others and Jimmy beside me left the car. "Don't worry, Stark." I said, giving him a meaningful look. "Right…: I breathed, before there was a string of bullets cutting through the side of the jeep. "No!" He had opened the door and started running. I followed close behind and jumped over the rock along with him, watching as he took out his phone to text, before a nuke dropped beside us.

Oh no. I watched as he gazed at in horror and I screamed out for him to move before the Stark bomb exploded, shrapnel cutting through his chest and vest. I stopped, and realized it had gone silent. Raza was suddenly standing in front of me, and I stood tall. "You do know who this is, don't you?" He looked over at Anthony. "This is Anthony Stark, the one who made your weapons. What were you payed to kill this prince? I bet it wasn't nearly as much as he could build you." I steeled myself as he thoughtfully looked at the genius, then called for people to take him, to care for him.

"And you, Angel of Death? What do you have to offer me?" I sneered. "Now, why would you ever think of killing me?" He grit his teeth and said something in his language to his men, before they were escorting me to wherever they were taking Tony.

I was seated in a chair on the other side of the camera where Raza was speaking to Stane. I did sign language to the disoriented Tony saying, 'It's alright, I'm going to get you out of here.' He gave no indication that he understood, and fell back asleep.

-You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down, strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground. We are the jack-o-lanterns in July, setting fire to the sky, he-here comes this rising tide, so come one! Put on your war paint!-

Tony slowly awoke beside me as I nursed the new gash in my side. Blegh. I had stopped the bleeding already, I just didn't want it to get infected. As he pulled the tube out of his nose, I looked up. "Be careful. The nuke that exploded caused shrapnel to get imbedded in your chest. Now you have an electromagnet in your chest connected to a car battery to keep you from dying." I explained, looking over to Yinsen for conformation. He nodded.

"I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there is a lot left. It's headed to your atrial septum." Yinsen picked up the cup filled with the shrapnel. "Here, want to see?" He shook it and it clanked on the sides. "I have a souvenir. Take a look."

I ignored them in favor of drawing in the journal I held, rough sketches of the Iron Man Suit Mark 1. "That looks good." Tony murmured behind me, and I looked over at him. "Oh?" He started pointing at different places and told me to change some stuff, and finally we had the Mark 1 right on my paper.

Then yelling. "Stand up!" Yinsen yelled, and Tony looked over in shock. "Come on, stand up!" I watched as Tony stood, and I straightened, but didn't stand. "Come on, put your hands up." Yinsen hissed and I did so. The terrorists barged in then, baring guns with Stark plastered all over them. "Th-those are my guns! How did they get my guns?" Tony asked, and Yinsen hushed him.

The man looked over at me almost expectantly, and I tightened the military jacket around my waist, putting my hands down with a smirk. The man grit his teeth and glared at me, but made no move to enforce himself, before he started speaking to Tony in his language.

"He says, "Welcome Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America." I grit my teeth at that. "He's very honored. He wants you to build the missile." Someone shouted at Yinsen and he retried, "The Jericho missile that you demonstrated." Someone handed him a picture. "This one."

"I refuse." I gasped and stood abruptly. "Tony-!"

-Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies, silver clouds with grey linings! So we can take the world back from a heart attack. One maniac at a time we will take it back, you know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start! So dance alone to the beat of your heart!-

The light hurt my eyes as we stepped out of the cave, and I looked over at poor Tony with a set jaw. "He wants to know what you think." Yinsen told him. "I think you got a lot of my weapons." Tony answered, and Yinsen relayed this.

"Tony, they say they have everything you need to make the Jericho missile. I suggest agreeing and making something that will let us escape." I told him lowly without looking at him. "He wants you to make a list of materials. He says for you to start working immediately and when you're done, he will set you free." Yinsen explained as Tony shook hands with the terrorist. "No he won't" Tony said, giving a grim smile to the terrorist. "No he won't." Yinsen agreed.

When we got back into the cave and Tony was seated in front of the fire I decided to spur him on. "Tony, people are looking for you. But they are never going to find you in these mountains, and if they don't, no one is going to be able to stop the weapons from being manufactured and killing all these people." His eyes flashed.

"You're life's work is in the hands of these… monsters. Don't go out like that, Anthony." He scoffed. "They're going to kill us anyway. Even if they don't, I'm dead in a week." I gave him a grim smile. "Then we got one helluva week ahead of us, don't we?"

**I'm trying to make it as good as possible. Follow, favorite, review.**


	2. Iron Man (Part 2)

**Chapter 2**

**I changed the summary to something better. It sounds better than the Cake summary. I also went back on my word and started a new chapter even though I still didn't get a favorite, follow, or review…**

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you…" I glanced up at the engineer as Anthony Stark stopped what he was welding a second. "Do _you _have any family?" I smiled bitterly. "No. You don't want to know why, we already have enough depressing stuff on our plate as it is."

Tony looked away as I thought about my late adoptive parents. I hadn't found out that I was adopted until I was 17. The last thing I said to them was I hated them and I wished they died. Then I came back home to them dead, murdered. Too bad I never looked around to see if the murderer was still there.

"After this, when we get out, do you want to come work for me?" I blinked in surprise and turned to him. "Really, Anthony?" I asked, watching him with wide eyes. "Of course, Kady." I growled at that. He sighed and continued, "_Colonel Kadin_. You have really helped me." He tapped on the new arc reactor in his chest and my eyes traveled to it. Right. I had to put that thing in because suddenly I was a better choice than Yinsen.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Yinsen and Tony immediately stood, hands on their heads. I glared up at Raza and he gave an exhale at my defiance, probably a life. His eyes travelled to the arc reactor set in Tony's chest, then to Yinsen, and he said, "Relax."

Tony slowly let his arms down, along with Yinsen. "The bow and arrow once was the pinnacle of weapons technology." He started, slowly rounding the room to look at all three of us. "It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine."

I sighed. "And everyone who has Stark weapons rules these lands, right?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Raza turned to glare at me. "Angel of Death, I suggest you cease your speaking, or you won't be able to for a long time." My mouth shut with a click and I took to glaring at him as harsh as I could. If looks could kill, he'd be burned alive then, still alive, fed to piranhas.

I ignored the thing with Yinsen, averting my eyes to not see what happened. When he started to leave, I basically breathed out, "Bastard." The whole group stopped and I glanced up with fear in my eyes as Raza stalked towards me slowly, before grabbing my chin and forced me to look up at him. I saw Tony in the corner of my eye with a sickened expression. "Hey, hey, I need her!" He cried.

"And you'll get her back." Raza answered smoothly, forcing me to my feet. I nearly fought him off but realized that would make things worse. Logic. Besides, there were tons of guns pointed at me. "I'll be alright, ok Tony? Don't worry." I gave him a tired smile before I was pushed forward and nearly fell to the floor.

The door slammed shut behind me as I looked up fearfully at another man with a needle in his hand, thread attached to it. "No…" I whispered fearfully as he positioned it near my lips, and then I was screaming as it went through my skin.

-You spend half of your life, trying to fall behind. You're using your headphones to drown out your mind! It was so EEEEEEAAAASSSSSYYYYYY~ and the words so sweet! You can't remember, you try to move your feet! EEEEEEEeeeeeeEet, Eet, Eet.-

"You're an idiot, you know that." I glared up at Tony as he stepped into the Iron Man Suit, as I tucked my journal into my jacket which I put on. My lips were still sown together so no talking for me yet, but when we leave and get medical attention it will get pulled out. I just worry that they won't be able to get it all out. I'm also starving. And thirsty.

"Okay, can you move?" Yinsen asked, and Tony flexed his hands in the suit. "Okay, say it again." He affirmed. "41 steps straight ahead. Then 16 steps, that's from the door, fork right, 33 steps, turn right." I chuckled inside my mouth, and Tony gave me a smile. "Yinsen! Retter! Stark!" Someone yelled from the door.

"Say something back to him!" Tony hissed. "He's speaking Hungarian! I don't…" Yinsen tried as the man spoke more in Hungarian. "Then speak Hungarian." Tony said firmly. The explosion burst through the room and suddenly I was knocked out.

-My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all. The morning rain clouds up my window, and I can't see at all! And even if I could, it'd all be grey! But your picture on my wall, it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad.-

I awoke surrounded by desert. I wanted to ask what happened to Tony, but he was barely awake as well. I reached up to my hat to feel that yes, it was still on. But I still couldn't speak. I looked over at Tony with quizzical eyes. "Yinsen is… dead." Tony choked out, getting out of the ground and helping me up. I took off my jacket and mimicked Tony, putting it on my head to shade myself. My tank top was super dirty. Disgusting. Can't wait for a shower.

I started humming the first song that came to my mind, which was that terrible song that I had become oddly addicted to, Anaconda by Nicki Minaj. "What the hell are you humming?" Tony asked me incredulously and I flipped him the bird a moment, before swinging my hips slowly to the beat of the lyrics before the hook.

Then came the helicopter. I have never felt this much relief in my life. Like, ever, and I immediately fell to my knees and mirrored Tony's peace sign as it set down. Conveniently, Colonel Rhodes was in the helicopter, and he ran to us, before pulling Tony into a hug. "How was the 'fun-vee'?" He sighed. "Next time, you ride with me, okay?" I sighed through my nose and pointed to my mouth. "Oh my god!" He whispered in disbelief.

-Baby I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down, eat you alive! Just like animals, animals, like animals, oh! Maybe you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent for miles! Just like animals, animals, like animals, oh!-

"Are you kidding with that?" Tony asked in disgust, waving off the stretcher thing. "Get rid of them." I ignored Tony and Pepper's banter, when suddenly he turned to me. "Well?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Well what?" I asked, and he sighed, before pulling me into the car. "Hey!" I cried. "I gave you a job, remember! You can live with me now." I blinked in shock at the man, rubbing my eyes. "On one condition."

"What?" Tony asked, true curiosity in his eyes. "Custom made glasses that turn into sunglasses in the sun, and have a mirror on the outside and see through on the other." Tony leaned back as Pepper watched me warily. "Why?" I gave him a blank look and pointed to my eye.

"Take us to the hospital, Happy." Pepper told the man, and Tony's head snapped up. "No." Pepper blinked in surprise. "No? Tony, you and Colonel Kadin have to go to the hospital." Tony looked over at me and we nodded together. "No is a complete answer." We said in unison, looking to Pepper. Without looking away from her we bumped fists. I was facing them with my back to the driver. "The doctor has to look at you _both_." Pepper said sternly, looking between Tony and I.

"We don't have to do anything. Look, we've been in captivity for three months. There are 2 things I want to do. I want an American Cheeseburger, and the other-!" Pepper cut him off, obviously thinking something dirty. "That's enough of that." Tony frowned lightly. "Is not what you think, Miss Potts." I added. "I want to call for a press conference now." He finished.

"Call for a press conference?" Pepper echoed in shock. "Yeah." I answered, nodding. "He does." Pepper gave me an incredulous look. "What on Earth for?" Tony ignored her and directed his next words to Happy. "Hogan, drive." He said with finality. "Tony, we need the cheeseburgers first." He quirked a smile at me. "Of course, Kady. Cheeseburgers!" I mimicked his words and fist pumped the air at the same time.

Of course, we stopped at Burger King, and I gave him a look. "What?" He asked. "You wanted a good American Cheeseburger! Failing that, one of Burger King's tasteless, squashed of grade D meat and soggy bread will do just fine." I said cheerfully, sarcasm dripping from my words. "Well, where do you suggest?" Tony asked flatly. "Smashburger!" I cried, making jazz hands.

With 2 amazing Cheeseburgers in my hands and 2 in Tony's, I ate as Tony started to get up to the press conference post, but he pulled me with him. Tony and I sat on the floor in front of the podium as Obadiah (that scumbag) said, "Hey, look who's here! Yeah!"

"Hey, would it be alright if everyone would just sit down?" Tony asked, and I laughed airily, taking a bite out of my burger. I waited and nearly fell asleep until he said, "I never got to say goodbye to dad. I never got to say goodbye to my father." He sighed through his nose. "There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked how he felt about what his company did." I don't know why Tony pulled me up onto the stage. I've watched this press conference so many times it wasn't even funny.

I nearly fell asleep as I leaned against the podium and sighed. Yada, yada, yada… Then suddenly I was pulled to my feet and pushed off the stage. "Kady!" Tony cried in shock and I turned, pushing myself to my feet. "What we should take away from this is that Tony is back and he's healthier than ever!" Obadiah's voice floated through the room, and I glared at him. Did Tony _look _fine?! And he freaking _knew _about the arc reactor, so why was he acting like that?!

Tony sent me to his Miami house with Pepper at the end of the conference. Just as well, if I had gone with him to see Stane near the Arc Reactor then I would have exploded. "What do you want with Tony?" Pepper suddenly asked me, emotionlessly. "What do you mean?" I asked, adjusting my hat ever so slightly.

"People have always been trying to use him for one thing or another, you saw what happened in Afghanistan. What do you _want _from him?!" She asked again, sitting up and leaning forward to glare at me. "I don't _want _anything from him! I'm just trying to help my _friend_! He's the one who kept me from going insane with the 10 Rings! He offered the job, I never even took it! He just assumed!" I cried back, hand pushing on my hat. Pepper leaned back and rested on the seat, glancing into my eyes, and I watched back.

-His little whispers, 'Love me, Love me!' That's all I ask for, 'Love me, Love me!' He battered his tiny fists to feel something! Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something! Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window!-

"Hey Kady, how big are your hands?" I raised one eyebrow at the genius beside me as I adjusted my new glasses. "Um…" Tony grabbed one of my wrists. "Alright, they're small enough. Could you do a favor for me?" Oh no. Hell no. "I'm swapping the old Arc Reactor for this newer version, which will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future." He held it up for me.

"You need me to swap the reactors?" I asked, eyes wide. "You catch on quick. Exactly." He pulled out the old one without actually ripping it out. "There's an exposed wire underneath." He ripped it out and I jumped in shock. "What-?!" He smiled at me tiredly. "Just set it on the table." I obliged and turned back to him. "You're just going to reach in and gently lift out the wire." He explained softly, and I took a deep breath and slowly maneuvered my hand into the metal chest piece.

"It's like Operation, just don't let it touch the sides of the socket wall or it goes 'beep'." Tony continued. "Uh, I'm the worst person at Operation, I always lose!" I cried, grimacing with a wild expression on my face. "It's ok, you're going to do great." He soothed. Oh well, at least Pepper's not doing this. I definitely think Tony and Bruce are better together than Pepper and Tony.

"I am not qualified for this, Anthony." I murmured, and he waved me off. "No, you're fine. You're the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met. You're doing great." I sighed, before gently lifting the wire. It made a disgusting squelch and I flinched a little. This caused the stupid wire to touch the wall, causing him to cry out in pain.

Tears leaked from my eyes without meaning to. "I'm so sorry, Tony!" I cried, and he shook his head. "I-its fine, Kady. It's ok." I pulled slowly. "Now there's a magnet at the end of it." I stopped. "Make sure to don't pull it o-OUT!" I accidently yanked the magnet out and I stared wide eyed for a split second before I hurriedly grabbed the new arc reactor and started to put it into his chest. "I am so sorry, Tony!" I cried, before clicking the reactor into place and stepping back.

"Was that so hard?" I gave him a half-hearted glare. "That was fun, right?" He asked, and I softened, panting. "Don't _ever _ask me to do anything like that again…" I mumbled. "Aw, but Kady, it's either you or Pepper. I… I've known her for a long time…" Tony pulled himself up and swung his legs to the side. "But you- everything you've done…" He grimaced and turned his head. "Kady, just, just go." He grumbled, and I looked down. "What do you want me to do with the-?!"

"Just throw it away!" Tony yelled, snapping up to glare at me. I gasped lightly, and rubbed at my eyes, where more tears had sprung, but did not fall down my cheeks. I haven't cried, actually cried, since I was 17. It may have been the same day, but it wasn't because those 'adoptive parents' of mine died. I was _not _going to cry over Tony yelling a little.

"Not going to keep it, _Mr. Stark_?" I asked, going dark. "I was never a sentimental person, _Colonel Retter_." He snarled back at me, and I looked away, wiping at my eyes before taking the reactor and leaving the room. "Hey Pepper?" I asked once I saw him. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Will you put this in a glass case for me?" I asked, handing the arc reactor to her. "Can you engrave it with the words, 'Proof That Tony Stark Does Have a Heart'?" I asked, and she nodded. "Of course." Pepper verbally answered, before leaving the room and taking the reactor with her.

"I'm sorry, Anthony." I whispered to myself, playing with my camera I had grabbed from my jacket. Maybe it was time to make another video diary. Lord knows I'll need them to remember everything.

**So yeah. I hope you liked. Favorite, follow, review.**


	3. Iron Man (Part 3)

**Chapter 3** **I'm gonna finish this movie in 2 more chapters then go to the next one. I also thought of a wonderful AU for all of the characters set to be in this story and the ones already here, including Kadin, to the movie Jack and the Cuckoo Clock Heart. It would be Tony and the Cuckoo Clock Heart, and his love interest would be Bruce. Tell me what you think about that. Plus, it's rated PG, so why does Jack say 'I want to take your clothes off with my teeth and turn them to confetti?'**

I held the present Pepper helped me make in a box wrapped in red and gold paper. I may not like Tony that way, but if I do all this stuff maybe Pepper won't get together with him and Stanner could happen. Tony looked up when I walked in, and I gave the box a ginger squeeze before setting it down on the table he was at. His biggest peeve- doesn't like to be handed things.

"What?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "It's a present, now open it." I said, trying to keep the true eagerness out of my voice. "Kady… I-!" He looked ready to say sorry, regret in his face, but I just pointed to the box. "Open it, Tony." I said in a voice that left no room for protesting. Tony gave a sigh and slowly tore the paper off it, but looked like he liked the colors, so hey, that's cool. The glass case with the old reactor sat in the case, and he read the words inscribed in it before looking up at me with wide eyes. "There, will you be happy now? You… You're my best friend, Tony. Better than my last best friend, Ally, was. I…" My throat constricted a little as I was about to say I love you. Once I said it the first time it was always so easy to say it again, but it takes so much to force myself to say it that first time. "I care about you, Tony. I hope you realize that."

Tony looked down at the glass case for a while, and I actually he was going to say that I was stupid to care for him, or that suddenly he hated the present now that Pepper didn't give it to him. He said none of the above, and instead asked me, "How would you like to see what I've been working on?" And all I could do was smile and nod.

-I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight.-

"Um, maybe you should start with less than 10%, Tony." I warned, and he shrugged me off. "Its fine, just 10%! Alright, 3, 2, 1!" He immediately thrusted into the air, and hit the wall behind him with a loud thunk. I gasped and jumped to my feet as Dummy sprayed him with foam. "Alright, set that…" I heard his voice grumble from the floor. "Time to work on the stabilizers." I told him cheerfully, and he gave a huff.

A few hours later I was seated beside him as he tinkered with the hand thing, and Pepper stepped in. "I've been buzzing you, did you hear the intercom?" She asked, and I blinked. "The intercom buzzed?" I asked, and she nodded. "Obadiah's upstairs." Tony didn't look up. "Great!"

I ignored them until Tony readied the glove, then I dove to get out of the way as it shot out, and he was sent flying. "You almost hit me!" I cried, and he rubbed his head with his ungloved hand. "Sorry, Kady, I didn't expect that." I sighed, and glanced at Pepper. "We're going up now." I grumbled, pulling Tony off the floor, fixing my glasses and hat, and heading up the stairs.

"How'd it go?" Tony asked once we got up the stairs. Obadiah glanced up at him from the piano but didn't say anything. I poked the box of pizza. "Jeeze, Tony, it went badly." I murmured, showing him the box. I took 2 pieces and gave one to Tony, eating one myself. Tony nodded in agreement, before starting to eat the slice.

"Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad." Obadiah said, giving me a look. Tony noticed and frowned. "Hey, Obie, don't be mean to my best friend." His mouth was full of food, so it was sort of disgusting, but sweet that he was sticking up for me. I gave a sad half smile but stayed quiet.

Obadiah sighed. "Look, it would have gone better if you were there." I scoffed. "Do you want him to take it easy or go out there and work? You can't have both." Tony nodded. "Exactly!" Obadiah sighed as if we were children. We probably are acting like it. "You have to lay low in _public_. The _press_. This was a board of directors meeting!"

"This was a board of directors meeting?" Tony asked. "The board is claiming you have post-traumatic stress disorder. They're filing an injunction." I glared over at Obadiah, though with these glasses on it probably doesn't look like it. "And who started to talk about the injunction?" I asked darkly. He swallowed a little.

"Just because the stocks dipped 40 points? We knew that was going to happen." Tony said, acting like he was oblivious to the whole thing. "56 and a half." Pepper added. "It doesn't matter." Tony continued on. "We own the controlling interest in the company."

I ignored them then, picking up one of those cool Stark Pad things. I started to slowly hack into the transcript from the board of directors meeting. Jarvis, thank the lord, helped me out cause I'm not that good. I saved the file and was about to try and hack into Obadiah's computer when Tony pulled me to my feet and grabbed the pizza. "I'll be in my shop, and I'm taking Kady with me!" He called, but Obadiah took my arm. Wait, what?! "Tony, come on, listen! I'm trying to turn this thing around but you gotta give me something! Something to pitch them." Obadiah's eyes travelled to the arc reactor. "Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs."

Tony glared at him and grabbed my other arm, pulling me out of Obadiah's grip. "No. No, absolutely not." Obadiah grit his teeth. "It'll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York!" He grabbed my arm again! "Why are you guys grabbing me?!" I finally asked, ripping myself from both of their hands, rubbing my arms while giving them both looks. "Look, this one _and _Kady stay with me. That's _it_, Obie." Obadiah exhaled harshly and grabbed the pizza. "Alright, well, this one stays with me, then."

I fixed my hat and glasses, before rushing down the stairs to the lab. Ever since Tony got back from talking with Obadiah after the press conference I was given free admittance to the lab and anywhere else in the house. I found the lab the most comfortable, and I sat behind the counter, before pulling my hat and glasses off. My ears stood straight up a moment since they had been cooped up in the hat the whole time. I didn't stop the magic I used to keep my skin human color and keep the human ears, though.

When I heard Tony rushing down the stairs, I put the hat back on, but kept the glasses off. Still no tears. I'm pretty sure that's unhealthy, but I don't cry, and maybe that's a good thing now that I'm in Marvel. "Hey, Kady, you ok?" Tony asked, looking over the counter at me. I looked up into his eyes from my seated position. "Yeah, Tony. I'm fine." I answered. He gave me a sad smile and scratched the back of my head underneath my hat before leaving me alone.

-Oh dear diary, I met a boy. He made my dull heart light with joy! Oh dear diary, we fell apart! Welcome to the life of Electra Heart!- "

Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. Kady is now on fire safety, since I don't trust Dummy. Please don't douse me unless I'm actually on fire." I shrugged and gave him a grin. "No promises." He grimaced a little and got ready. "All right, nice and easy. Seriously, just gonna start with 1% lift capacity." I nodded. "Don't hit the awning again." He glared at me and took a deep breath. "Alright, 3, 2, 1." He gently lifted into the air and I smiled lightly.

Tony landed again and I made sure to keep the extinguisher pointed at him. "Please don't follow me around with that. I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously." I sighed and relaxed the extinguisher. "Thank you. And again, let's bring it to 2.5." He counted down and lifted, before suddenly veering towards the cars. "Where are you going, Tony?!" I cried. "Okay this is where I _don't _want to be! Not the car, not the car!" I winced as he hovered over his long line of cars.

He floated over the table and I moved out of the way as papers started flying and he nearly hit me. "Table! Sorry Kady! Oh, could be worse, it could be worse." He settled back to the test area and set down. "We're fine! Ok. Yeah, I can fly." Tony looked over at me and gave me a toothy smile. I joined him and gave a breathy laugh, before fixing my hat which was close to falling off.

-Lying on a fake beach, you'll never get a tan! Baby, I'm gonna leave you drowning, till you reach for my hand!-

"Alright Kady, I have a job for you." I looked up at Tony. "What?" I asked. "I uploaded Jarvis into the suit, but I need you to have a headphone in to keep me from doing anything to dangerous." I gave him a look. "Is this really to keep you safe, or are you worried about me? Or are you going to get lonely up there with just you and Jarvis?" I asked, and he gave a slight blush.

"Just put this in your ear and take off your glasses so you can put this on." Tony grumbled, handing me glasses-like things that had live footage of whatever Tony saw in the suit. I put it on and put the ear thing in my ear. Good thing my magic was good enough that I could hear through the human ears.

"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3. Can you hear me, Tony?" I asked. "Yeah, can you hear me?" I gave a nod and answered, "Yeah. Are you gonna fly, Mr. Stark?" I asked wryly. I heard his smile in his voice when he answered, "Of course, Colonel Retter." And he was off.

"Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control." Tony told Jarvis, and Jarvis' voice filled my ear and Tony's. Cool! "Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is-!" Tony cut the British voice off. "Jarvis, sometimes you got to run before you can walk." I watched the Iron Man fly off through the garage, yelling, "_It handles like a dream!_" and I grinned again. "Alright Tony, can you still hear me?" I asked. "_Yeah Kady, we're still connected. This is awesome! I have to make you one!"_

"Oh Tony." I shook my head as his sight filled mine, and I laughed as it nearly felt like I was actually flying, actually him. "_Alright, let's see what this thing can do." _I grimaced. "_What's SR-7's record?_" He asked. "_The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, sir."_

"Tony, if you go to high you can start icing." I warned. "_Stop worrying, Kady! Records are made to be broken!" _I sighed and pulled myself to sit on the table. "Right, Tony. That's exactly what you do when a woman is worrying about something- tell them _not _to worry…" I chided him, and he laughed at me. "_Sir, there is a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring."_ Jarvis told Tony, and I jumped off the table. "I told you, Tony! I wish we made a bet, I could use some money."

Tony probably rolled his eyes at me, but I couldn't actually see that. "_We iced up, Kady!" _He suddenly cried as the footage from the suit shut off from the glasses, and worry settled in me. "_Deploy flaps, Jarvis!" _I heard him cry, before the ear thing stopped. I was completely cut off from Tony!

I pulled the ear thing out of my ear for a little bit then put it back in, before giving a scream as suddenly the sound came back. "_KADY! Ugh, finally, you worried me! We're here, I'm at the roof. Ok, Jarvis. Kill power." _And then the sound of him crashing the roof went through my ear before he landed on the other side of the garage. I gave a shriek and jumped onto the table as he groaned where he landed. "Remind me to fix the icing problem… And the landing problem…" Tony groaned, and I winced, before slinking off the table and going toward him. "You ok?" He flipped the mask and gave me a half- hearted glare. "I'll take that as a yes."

-Voices won't go away! They stay for days and days, they say some awful things, ways to make you fade away! I don't think no one's home, and we're just here alone, I better find you first, before you find the phone.-

"Notes. Main transducer feels sluggish at 40 altitude." I glanced over at Tony who held an ice pack on his head and was talking to Jarvis. I was laying on the couch in the lab on my stomach. "Hull pressurization is problematic. I'm thinking icing is the probable factor." I scoffed. "No shit, Sherlock." He gave me a look.

"Perhaps if you intend to visit other planets, we should improve the exosystems." Jarvis said, and I laughed. "I wish you had a hand, Jarv. I would totally high five and/or bro fist you." I could practically hear the AI's smile. "Thank you, Miss Retter." I smiled at the ceiling. "You, sir, can call me Kady."

I turned to the TV while Tony told Jarvis what he needed to change the armor. "Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Tony Stark's third annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund has become the place to be for LA's high society." The woman on the TV said. "Hey, Jarvis, did we get an invitation to that?" Tony asked. "I have no record of an invitation, sir."

"… Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight." The woman finished, and I chuckled. "The render is complete." Jarvis said, and I looked at the picture from behind Tony. "A little flashy, huh?" I asked. Tony looked up at me and I sort of wished I had put on the glasses. "How about add some hot rod red?" He asked without looking away from me, and I cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, that should help you keep a low profile." Jarvis said sarcastically. "The render is complete."

"I like it." I said, smiling at Tony. He nodded. "Fabricate it. Paint it." Tony ordered Jarvis. "Commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is 5 hours." Tony stood and looped his arm through my arm, making me squeak. "Ready to go?" He asked, and I sighed. "We're crashing your party?" I asked flatly, and he nodded cheekily, yelling back to Jarvis, "Don't wait up for us, Honey!"

"At least you're not taking me to a casino…" I grumbled, and Tony smiled at me. "I should take you to a casino. You're good t gambling with me, imagine the money you'll win!" I glared at him. "Let's just go, Tony." He laughed and pulled me into a car. "See you, Jarvis!" I called to the AI, and he actually said goodbye to me! Alright, let's just hope he doesn't dance with Pepper.

**Follow, favorite, review! Almost done with this movie, yeah! **

**Also, I made a SuperWhoAvengeLock video on YouTube called Such Lost Creatures… with the song Animals by Living in Fiction. Please watch it, I had to make the video 3 times to make it have all the awesomeness it does now!**


	4. Iron Man (Part 4)

**Alright, I was grounded for a little while, so this one will be nice and long! I also put a new video for SuperVengers, my OTP HunterHawk! It's with the most perfect song for the pairing, I Bet My Life! Now, onto my poor OC Kadin's life, plus bits from her past! Well, I just want you to know it took me forever to write this cause I started procrastinating on Tumblr. Since I don't truly like Mary Sues, Pepper, Happy, ****_and _****Rhodey don't especially like Kadin. They… tolerate her. **

It wasn't until I had started driving after Tony had immediately said, "Don't forget to buckle up.", and gotten the call on my phone that I realized that Tony loved me. No, not like _that_, like he was family. "Put the phone away while you're driving." I slowly put the phone down and blinked at him in surprise. "Keep your eyes on the road." I turned back to the road and stopped at the red light, before looking back over at him. "Tony, are you worried I'm going to kill you by crashing? Sweetheart, I'm one of the best drivers, even while multitasking, you're not going to die on my watch." Tony sighed and gave me a genuine look of openness. "No, Kady. I… I'm worried about you. How much sleep did you get last night?" I shrugged, then furrowed my eyebrows before giving Tony a look. "You're one to talk- Look at your sleeping habits!"

Tony gave a shrug, before turning away. I started to drive again as the light turned green and followed Tony's instructions to get to the Disney Concert Hall. When we got there and gave the valet guy the keys before starting towards where Obadiah was speaking to the press. "Hey Tony, remember me?" Some chick, probably a model, asked, and Tony didn't even look at her. "Sure don't." She gave me a glare when I followed Tony further. I flipped her off and turned to Tony and Obadiah. Oh. I missed Hef. "What's the world coming to when a guy has to crash his own party?" Tony asked jokingly, and Obadiah suddenly looked a tiny bit nervous and angry, especially when looking at me.

"Look at you. Hey, what a surprise!" Tony started to walk away, pulling me with him. "I'll see you inside." Obadiah called after us, "Hey listen, take it slow, alright? I think I got the board right where I want them." I glared at him while Tony answered, "You got it. Just cabin fever. I'll just be a minute." When we finally got inside, we went to the bar. "Give me a scotch, I'm starving. What do you want?" Tony asked me. "Uh, vodka and juice." I answered, not really paying attention. "Mr. Stark, Colonel Retter?" I looked over to see lovable Coulson, who did NOT die in Avengers, no matter how much Fury denied he was alive. He's a liar, I saw Agents of Shield!

"Agent Coulson." The man told us. I glance over. "The guy from the," I sucked in a mouthful of breath, "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. You know, if you made it an acronym it would say SHIELD, right? It would be so much easier." I swear I saw a sweat drop on his forehead like an anime person. "How did I not see that?" I chuckled lightly at him. "L-look, I know this is a trying time for you," I made sure to keep Tony's attention on Coulson and gave him a tiny slap on the arm every time his attention wandered. No. There will be NO Pepperony on my watch. Then I realized I didn't listen to a thing Coulson said. Damn it. "Alright, that sounds like a great time. Come on Kady, how about you and me dance?" I blew a piece of my hair away from my eyes and cocked an eyebrow at him. "This relationship is completely platonic. I don't want anything happening, got it?" Tony chuckled. "Hey, you're like my little sister. And I'm against incest." I gave him a blank look. "Oh. Cool." I said sarcastically, and he sighed before pulling me to the dance floor.

After a few moments of swaying to the low music he started, "You know, you never actually told me about your family." I froze a moment, then sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you, let's just… let's go outside for it." As we went out, and I realized I was becoming a Pepper stand-in, I thought about what I was going to say. Not all of it. No, I'll give him a watered down version. "So?" I sighed and leaned over the railing. "I was left in a dumpster by my real parents." I finally whispered, making sure to not look at Tony. "Those… people, they found me, became my parents. Never told me that they found me. They… conditioned me into the perfect warrior. Worked night and day, went on little missions for them. I was… they made sure my pain tolerance was very high so I never would say anything if I was getting 'interrogated'." Tony flinched at that, in the corner of my eye, but I didn't look at him.

"So, I found out that I wasn't even legally their child, never signed any papers or anything. Legally, I wasn't a human being. Legally, I wasn't real. So I didn't really matter. I… I yelled and screamed and ran when I found out. When I came back…" I shook a little as I realized I was getting to the worst part. The last time I cried. But I was not going to cry again. What that man took from me… "I forgot all my training when I found their bodies, just 17 years old, 13 years ago. Yes, I'm 30. Don't say anything about it, you're 40." I said, giving him a pointed look. He gave me a sad smile and motioned for me to continue. "Well… I was an idiot. I forgot to check and see if I was truly alone. They were murdered, there must have been someone who killed them! But I didn't- I forgot- and he- he was still there, and I- I didn't even notice! He came up from behind me- knocked me out, I woke up…" I stifled the tears threatening to spill and stopped, breathing deeply to pause them. Tony sighed and ran his hands through my hair that fell to the nape of my neck and whispered, "Hey, it's ok, you don't have to tell me anymore. I'll go get us some drinks, ok?" I nodded as I felt him leave. "Something strong, Tony…" I said hoarsely. "Course."

Then I realized he would leave me if I stayed on the roof. I stayed for a few minutes longer, just taking in the scenery, before walking out and going to where Tony was with Obadiah. I made sure to grab the drink before following, well, drinks, and I drank both of them fast. "Tony, who do you think locked you out?" I heard Obadiah say, and I glanced at where Christine was standing. "I was the one who filed the injunction on you. It was the only way I could protect you." I growled at him with my teeth bared as he walked away, and then stopped. No way. My canine teeth were sharper than normal. Wow.

Since I was nearly drunk off my ass, Tony drove us home and let me sleep in the couch he put in the lab, and I gladly did, even if I had a few nightmares because of the memories I told Tony. I only woke up when Tony started blasting the lab with his repulsors. "Jesus, Tony!" I cried, nearly falling off the couch. "Kady." Tony said seriously, and I looked up at him. "I need you to put the headpiece on. I'm going to Gulmira."

Let me just say, watching everything that happened was awesome. It felt like I was the hero! I even started jumping around like a crazy person, mimicking the moves of Tony. My favorite part was either when he used the tiny missiles to get just the bad guys, or when he ripped the guy from behind the brick wall and left them for the villagers. "_He's all yours._" I smiled lightly at that nodding. That was the right thing to do. You know what I just realized, watching Tony fly through the air in first person? The name Kady might not be as bad as I thought. The missile hit Tony and I winced in sympathy, sitting on the couch again. As Tony flew through the air, a phone rang.

I raised an eyebrow as Tony answered. "_Hello?" _Colonel Rhode's voice filtered through the headphones on my human ears. "_Tony?_" Tony answered almost immediately, asking a question he should have known the answer to since the guy's picture was on the screen. "_Who's this?_" I sighed and muted the noise and flipped the screen up as if they were sunglasses as their conversation continued, going up the stairs, to the freezer to get some ice cream. Don't get me wrong, I love Tony, and I love this movie, but I've seen the movie at least 5 times. I know what will happen and what has happened without me. When I turned it back on, Tony was on the underbelly of the jet and hissing for me. "Yeah Tony?"

"_Where were you?! Why do you keep doing that, you make me worried!" _I rolled my eyes. "Tony, you gotta tell Colonel Rhodes that it's you. If you don't, the military is going to keep shooting at you. Then you're going to die." I clanked the spoon to the lid of the ice cream carton and said nonchalantly, "That wouldn't go over well with the company." Tony glared at… the belly of the jet. Hey, I just realized, if I can see his picture in the corner, he can probably see mine when the headpiece is on. "Thanks for that, Kady." He said sarcastically. "Welcome!" I chirped as he started to call Rhodey. I decided that my services were unneeded so I went back to the kitchen, made sure to keep the sound on, and turned off the visual. I searched the cabinets for some things to put in my ice cream and sang, "**_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you~! So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do! Yeah, you're worse than Nicotine~! Nicotine! Yeah you're worse than Nicotine~! Yeah~!_**" Then there was Tony's voice in my ear, making me blush extra red. "_You know, the sound is still on, right? Nice voice, by the way." _I blew hair out of my face and started to put the candy, whipped cream, and fruit in my French vanilla ice cream.

"Tony, stop it. You're probably running for your life at the moment, you need to pay attention." I heard him chuckle. "_Flying, Kady. I'm __**flying**__._" I rolled my eyes and started to eat my ice cream. "_Hey, why don't you keep singing? I actually do like your voice." _I chuckled and shrugged. "Fine Tony. For you." I searched my memory for a good song then nodded as I thought of a nice ant-folk song, and took one more spoonful of ice cream before flipping on the visual and starting to sing as he rushed to save the man with the broken parachute.

"**_They made a statue of us! And put it on a mountain top! Now tourists come and stare at us. Blow bubbles with their gum, take photographs for fun, for fun. They'll name a city after us. And later say it's all our fault!_**" Tony interjected at that point, breathing heavily. "_What was their fault?_" I closed my eyes and let my head hang low. "How am I supposed to know, Tony?! Just listen to the song or I'm going to stop singing!" Tony laughed and told Rhodey to tell the press that it was a training exercise gone wrong before starting toward the house. "**_He never ever saw it coming at all… He never ever saw it coming at all…. He never ever saw it coming at all… It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright… Hey, open wide here comes original sin! Hey, open wide here comes original sin! Vhvhvhm. Hey, open wide, here comes original sin~ it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright!_**" I stopped a moment, continuing to eat my ice cream as Tony got closer, staying silent for once.

"**_No one's got it all. No one's got it all. No one's got it a-a-ALL. Power to the people, we don't want it, we want pleasure! And the TV's try to rape us and I guess that they're succeeding. And we're going to these meetings but we're not doing any meeting. And we're trying to be faithful but we're cheating, cheating, cheating!_**" I stopped singing then, as Tony arrived in front of me. I took off the head piece and smiled at the still armored man. "If you weren't in that armor I would be handing you a spoon."

"Hey!" I now sat in the lab, still finishing off the ice cream as Tony tried to take off the armor. "It is a tight fit, sir." I chuckled. "That sounds so wrong." I commented, ignoring Tony's glare. "Sir, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt." Tony huffed as he flinched a little fro

m the robot arms reaching for the armor. "Be gentle. This is my first time." I started laughing again. "I designed this to come off so… hey… it really should come off." "What's going on here?" I jumped and whirled around, falling off the couch but still keeping the ice cream safe and not splattered across the lab floor. There was silence. "Let's face it. This is not the worst thing you've caught me doing." Tony finally said, as Pepper got closer. "Are those bullet holes?" She asked hoarsely, before giving me a glare. "Hey! What did I do?!" I asked incredulously.

I don't remember exactly what happened after, but I fell asleep in the lab again. I stayed asleep for a while until Tony 'gently' woke me up. And by gently, I mean blast Back in Black as loud as the speakers would allow. I don't think he'll do it again, because I automatically, still half asleep, lashed out. I had also said something that had got him regretting ever scaring me out of sleep, but he wouldn't tell me what.

"Hey, where's Pepper?" I asked. "She's at my office, getting information on what Obie did." He answered roughly, blankly, and I sighed. "Tony, is there anything I can do to help?" Tony turned to me, stared for a few moments, just watching me, then smiled. "Nah, it's alright. Actually, do you hear that?" I looked up the stairs. The phone was ringing. Oh no. "No, Tony, ignore it, just ignore it!" I cried, blocking his way up the stairs. I had an unfamiliar ache in my throat and I just wanted to scream and cry at the same time. "Kady, I have to grab the phone." He said, almost like a disapproving father, and pushed past me.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I hissed, looking around the room, before rushing up the stairs. "Easy, easy…" I choked back whatever tears were threatening to spill and growled at Obadiah, ignoring Tony. Obadiah just gave a small laugh. "Ah. The beast. I've read the files on you. You date back to the 1940s. You don't look that old, do you?" I furrowed my eyebrows, and then heard it as I suddenly couldn't move. Aw, come on, he's using the paralyzing thing on me! "It's a shame the government didn't approve of this device. There's so many applications for causing short term paralysis." I watched as Obadiah went over to Tony and started to use the thing to rip Tony's arc reactor out. I closed my eyes and freely let myself cry for the first time in 13 years. That was it. I just cried until I couldn't hear. I cried until there was no tears left. "Too bad you involved Pepper into this." Obadiah said as he walked away. "I would have preferred that she lived."

**Ok, told you, I'm almost done! Next chapter is the last chapter of Iron Man 1, then I'll be going to either Thor or Captain America! Please vote, cause if it's Thor, she's going way, way, ****_way _****back to when Loki was a child in Jotunheim, where she'll meet Odin and nanny the 2 until Loki falls from earth, and then she'll end up in Captain America where she'll act as another person watching in the program like Peggy, Dr. Erskine, and the other Colonel. Review, follow, favorite! I'm also changing the name to Believe in Heroes. You can vote on which movies you want her to go in next on the poll on my profile.**


	5. Iron Man (End) & Asgard (Prologue)

**I have a few AUs ready to be written, an Avengers High School AU called Sonder and a Kidvengers AU called Just Hold On We're Going Home, both with Kadin. JHOWGH is a one shot and Sonder is a long story set up after the show Skins. Please favorite, follow, review, and vote on my poll!**

Tony gave me a fleeting glance when he started to stand when the paralysis wore off, but he was already in the elevator and down to the lab when the paralysis wore off of me. I gasped and rubbed at my eyes, before bounding around the room grabbing my things and keys, then rushing out the door and nearly running into Rhodes. "Tony's downstairs in the lab. I have to go save Pepper and the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division agents at the plant." I told him flatly, before jumping into one of the cars, I forgot which, and starting off toward the plant. I ignored the look Rhodes gave at me, why should I care what he thinks when he betrays Tony later?

I stumbled out of the car just as Obadiah sprung from the ground. "Where do you think you're going?" Pepper turned to the man in the suit as he shifted and continued. "Your services are no longer required." Well, here goes nothing. "Oi, _Iron Giant! _I've heard better villain lines in _Twilight_!" The behemoth turned toward me and I breathed a little heavier. Oh shit. Just… god Damnit. "Kadin?" Pepper breathed/asked, giving me an incredulous look, before suddenly an iron hand swooped down to hit me. I quickly ducked out of the way and dove just as Tony attacked. "Come on, Pepper." I said softly to the strawberry blonde. "You have a very big job to do."

I sat on the roof for most of the fight, waiting for Tony and Obadiah to land on the roof. Tony plunged onto the roof when I had looked over to check on Pepper. "Tony." I admonished when I noticed him start to take off his armor. "What, Colonel Retter?" He spat bitterly, and I froze. "What- why are you mad at me?!" I cried, glancing up when I realized Obadiah would land very soon. "Rhodey told me what you did- you stole one of my cars and just left me, dying! How could you?! I _trusted _you…" He laughed cynically. I slammed my hand down on the railing beside me, not keeping my strength in check and bending the metal easily. Tony's eyes flashed with fear, but I didn't soften or let up. "I did not just leave you to die! I specifically told Colonel Rhodes that you were in the basement! You're smart, you were going straight for the first arc reactor, and another thing, he didn't tell you that I was coming here to save Pepper and the other SHIELD agents?! Look, Tony, put the armor you took off back o-ON!" I suddenly fell to the ground as Obadiah in his Iron Monger suit slammed into the roof.

Tony motioned for me to hide, so I did, behind an air vent. Then I realized he didn't speak with Pepper, he was too busy arguing with me. Well, less chance of him falling for Pepper when I leave- whoa, did I just think 'when I leave'? I'm not going to… leave my brother, am I? But the necklace warmed slightly when I thought those 3 words, so I guess it's agreeing with me. I'll come back, though. Yep, it warmed up. I'm going to come back. I heard Obadiah squeezing Tony in the suit and, after a brief thought of 'why the hell am I being so reckless today?' I shot a beam of ice at the man. He dropped Tony without him having to use the flares and blindly shot a missile towards where I was. I suddenly went flying through the air and nearly fell off the roof, but I managed to catch a ledge. "Kady!" I heard Tony shout before he was fighting Obadiah again. I think I remember something from the tons of advice my 'friend' used to tell me- You may not like pull-ups, but if you're falling off a roof, you're gonna want to do at least 1. Well, I wanted to do at least one. I started to pull myself up to the roof, but then another missile sent me flying back. Off the building. I landed on the roof of the building next to the plant and heaved, pain flaring through my body from the impact. My ears rang harshly and the world swam in front of my eyes, before I stood. I back pedaled to the end of the roof before running toward the plant, my foot pulling me up the railing and jumping the crevice between the buildings, landing back on the plant at the part where Tony is hanging from the glass.

"How ironic, Tony! Trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it its best one ever!" I grit my teeth and jumped, sliding over the glass that wasn't broken before using the training I had when I was younger and flipping over, pulling Tony up just as Obadiah shot close to us. I basically threw Tony across the roof and made an 'Ahhhh….' Sound, sort of like a very quiet scream but it was more of a wince. God damn, Tony is heavy. Well, Obadiah got what he wanted to do ever since the beginning of this fight; his iron hand swung around and caught me on the side. I hit my head harshly on the railing and then everything started to fade in and out. I remember Pepper screaming "You'll die!" and Tony shielding my body with his. I remember blood running down my temple and Tony grabbing one of my hands as his arc reactor flickered. And then I was being fixed by a doctor. Before Coulson got to him, however, I explained. I told him that I was going to have to leave, that I had no control over it, and I was probably going to go through time. I asked him if he could make me a phone that could call anyone at any time, and he promised he'd try. I did not, however, tell him I was from another universe where this was a franchise of films, comics, cartoons, games, etc.

I was seated in the room where Pepper was fixing up Tony with the TV on. "Iron Man. That's kind of catchy. It's got a nice ring to it." Tony said, looking at the paper. "Well, strictly speaking, that's not right." I told him, before I glanced down at my chest. The necklace was blinking a red color, and then I realized it. I was leaving now. I stood and asked politely, "Pepper, can you leave us for a second? I need to speak with Tony alone." Pepper gave me a dirty look but nodded and left. I immediately turned to Tony. "Tony, did you make what I asked you to make?" His face fell at my words. "You're leaving?" My heart broke at his tone but I just nodded. "I'm sorry. You know I have no choice." Tony nodded sullenly before handing me a smart phone and a solar charger just in case I go where it's before electricity. I joked, "So I could be burned at the stake like a witch?" He didn't think that was funny. I saluted him once the phone and charger were in my pockets. "I'll call you once I get there." I said, grinning. "You better." He mumbled, then stood. "Will I see you again?" I nodded. "Of course. I need you to make me a promise." I finally said, and Tony gave an almost nod. "Shoot."

"Don't get together with Pepper. Ok? In fact, don't get together with anyone." Tony waggled an eyebrow. "Why? Cause you got a crush on me?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Ew, no, you're like the brother I never had. No, it's because the perfect person for you… well, you won't meet them for a while. Let's just say, the person for you is very knowledgeable and on your level of smarts." Tony gave me a blank look, but I waved him off. "Alright, well, this amulet obviously thinks that I'm off." I told him, showing him the rapidly blinking red amulet. Then Tony did something surprising. He vaulted at me, arms wrapping around my slightly shorter stature. I froze with my hands shaking slightly near his waist, but when he squeezed lightly, I wrapped my arms around him. "I'll see you soon, Tony." I whispered to him in his ear before pulling back.

Then I did something stupid. "Did you see my ears?" Tony paled lightly. "Er, yeah, did you see mine?" He flicked his right ear, then I flicked his left. "No, _estupido_." He sighed resignedly. "Yes, I did. Under your hat." He added. I took my hat off and let my magic wear off to show him my blueness. I let my tail exit my jeans and bit my lip. He blinks in surprise, then runs a hands down my tail. I let him for a few moments, before I put my hat on and put my tail back in my jeans. "I have to go, Tony." I sighed, and he nods. "Next time I see you, you're going to let me examine you, right?" I shrugged but nodded before I said, "I have to go, Tony." Tony made me promise him that I'd call him as soon as I could, and I pinky promised him before the whole world turned white around me.  
When the world finally focused in, I was in a bank of snow, and let me just say, I was COLD. Like, I had a tank top and jeans on, I was COLD! So I ran into the first building I saw, pulling out my phone. Tony answered it almost immediately. "Kady!" Tony cried in happiness. "Hey Tony. I'm fine, before you ask, but it's co- hold on, Tony, I have to call you back." I said suddenly, stepping over to where a little Frost Giant baby lay. And then I realized it. I was staring at a baby Loki. I hung up on Tony once he said ok and picked Loki up. The child stared up at me with crimson eyes, before his skin slowly turned pale and his eyes turned green. I relaxed lightly, cradling the boy into my chest. He cooed lightly and smiled.

Then I just let loose- I told Loki everything that had ever happened to be in my life. I told him about me going to the Marvel world, about every little thing I could think off. By the time Odin walked in, I had just finished with how I found Loki in the mausoleum. I glanced up at the man with one eye gouged out and said in a quiet voice, "Hello, Allfather. You needn't speak, I have many things to say of the future." My god, I'm good at speaking Asgardian. "You see this boy? He's important. Very important, and you need to take him to Asgard. Yes, he's a Frost Giant, but he will shape Asgard for the better if you show him love and do not favor your other son. Look, sir, this baby is imperative for the whole of the future. If you don't take him from here, he will die and the future will be screwed up." There went my old English. But I guess he understood, because I gave him the child and he smiled at it. "And what of you?" He asked me, and I shrugged, taking off my hat to show my ears and allowing my magic to change my skin.

He gave an expression that meant he understood something and said, "Ah, a Nelf." I didn't ask what that meant just yet, because then Odin started, "My wife, Frigga, and I are very busy with diplomatic issues, wars, keeping all of the 9 realms in order, and so on and so forth. How would you like to raise my sons Thor and…" He hesitated, looking down at the baby in his arms. "Loki." I told him, and he looked up at me. "The boy's name is Loki. And yes. I will be Thor and Loki's nanny." Oh boy. This is going to be fun. I mean, yes, I would love to raise children, but seriously, raising princes of Asgard? This is going to be really, really hard. I better get on Frigga's good side, I don't want her to think I'm stealing her children from her. I must favor Loki just a little, though, cause I'm not too sure if Odin will actually keep his promise. Well, here goes absolutely nothing. Sarcasm. I'm using sarcasm.

**Follow, Favorite, Review! Told you I'd finish Iron Man 1 in this chapter! Now onto Thor 1!**


	6. Tales of Asgard (Part 1)

**So since this isn't actually Thor yet and it won't be for about 2 more chapters, and I'm stealing ****_heavily _****from Norse Mythology and Thor: Tales of Asgard for these few chapters, I'm not calling it Thor, I'm calling it Tales of Asgard. I've also taken to calling mini-arcs different names and just calling each chapter parts. Since she's going to be there for centuries, time draws on differently for Tony on Midgard (Earth) then Kadin on Asgard. Alright, get ready, for Tales of Asgard (Part 1)! I do change a few things, like how Hela came to be, and other stuff. Kadin and Loki are technically Hela's parents but they don't have any relations. Fenrir/Fenris and the Midgard Serpent both have different pasts as well. You'll see.**

I love the 2 boys so much, I realized one night, watching them play in front of me as I spoke with Tony on my phone. I explained phones to them early on when they caught me speaking on it before. I only ever spoke with Tony, and it didn't matter how much time passed, years, months, decades, or hours, it was always 24 hours after the previous call. Tony said he liked it that way, didn't matter if I forgot to call or not, my call always came, like clockwork. If it didn't come, he'd be terrified.

I kept both the children safe, and I never yelled or got extremely angry at them, I was more like Atticus from To Kill A Mockingbird (what, I liked that book, I even accidently brought a copy with me to Asgard!). Here, though, here I was able to keep my hat off and not use so much magic to conceal my looks like Loki. But I usually still did anyways. I won't put on my sunglasses or hat, but I still use my magic to conceal my skin.

Frigga came to talk with me in my chambers as these Asgardians say, one night, and told me this- She's seen the future. She knows who I am, what I am, more than I do, and she trusts me to raise these children. They still saw their parents every day, at least once at dinner when we all ate together, and I even learned along with them some of the stories Odin told the children.

The first time Loki was ever bullied before I caught on and stopped it (because I was super overprotective of both Thor and Loki and no one liked getting on my bad side) was when little Sif came over for dinner. I remember when Thor came running down the halls with his very young, very BELLOWING voice, asking, "Lady Kadin, may Sif have dinner with us this night?!" I had rolled my eyes and smiled at the blonde, ruffling his hair. "Of course, she's welcome."

Eating dinner all together, little Sif did the unimaginable- she called Loki a Jotun. Mine and Odin's heads snapped up, and both Frigga and I paled. "Sif." I admonished immediately, and she leaned back. "I am sorry, Lady Kadin." She gritted out, and I sighed through my nose. The incident was not talked about again, but a long while later, while reading through Loki's diaries with spells written and his thoughts, I would read about his side.

I wasn't ever truly angry at them until Loki said something that had caused me to freeze. "Lady Kadin, how come you stay with us? Don't you have your own home and family?" Loki probably wasn't trying to be mean, but I believe that my next words caused him to say what he did; "Why are you asking? Do you wish me to leave?" Loki had gone rigid, and Thor winced slightly. "Well maybe you should! Who are you to us, anyways? Why are you even here?!"

"You asinine child!" I yelled suddenly, and both the children jumped and stared at me with wide, fearful eyes. Tears ran freely down my face for the first time in centuries, since when I was paralyzed by Obadiah. "I've done everything for you both, I'm only staying because you need me!" I shuddered for a moment then fell to my knees, rubbing at my eyes harshly, trying desperately to staunch the tears.

Then suddenly a little hand was on my cheek, and I looked up to see Loki's almost benign face. The little boy ran his hand down my cheek a little, then said, "I'm sorry." That was another incident that wasn't spoken of again, and I didn't even think of until I was reading Loki's diaries.

It was the birth of Sleipnir that completely baffled me. It was when the hrimthurs came, and along came Svaðilfari. Loki had been growing up well, he was even starting to change from the child I raised to something else entirely, along with Thor.

See, this guy offered to make us a wall in exchange for the sun, the moon, and surprisingly, unlike the myths, me. Seriously, not Freyja, but me. Well, some people had no regard for me, but Loki, Thor, Odin, and Frigga would have none of it. There was actually a few others on the council and in town that didn't want that either and actually liked me. Sadly, I never did befriend the Warriors 3 and Sif, but those guys were jerks anyways.

So Loki gave them the idea to give the dude restrictions- no help from any man, and he had to finish in 3 seasons. The man agreed, on one condition; he could have help from his horse, Svaðilfari. God, I hated that man, and the horse. The guy, I never did learn his name, flirted with me every chance he got, and due to the help of the horse, he was finishing the wall relatively quickly, because the stallion did twice as much as the builder, which sort of scared me.

The council were searching for blood from the man 3 days before the deadline, so Loki did the thing he was best at; he got into mischief. The next night, 2 days from the deadline, a mare in heat appeared, and Svaðilfari stopped his work. This stopped the work on the wall, and the next day, the Æsir found out the builder was a Jotun (I severely frowned upon this next part) and disregarded every oath they had with him.

Thor bashed the Jotun's head in and I talked with him about it after, quietly, while waiting for Loki to come back with a small grey foul in his arms, with not 4, but 8 legs. Loki named him Sleipnir, and I attended to the horse before calling Tony and talking with him for a couple hours.

It was when the goddess of the dead, Queen Hela, was born, that I realized how different I was from these Æsir. I was a Nelf, as Odin had tried to explain, a species that had faded away before his own time. They were timeless beings, no clear end or beginning of their lives, and they were direct descendants of Yggdrasil. Anyways, in Norse Mythology, Hela, Fenrir, and the Midgard Serpent were all children of Loki and Angrboða, a female Jotun. Well, in actuality, Fenrir was a child forced upon Loki (read, Loki was raped), and the Midgard Serpent, Jörmungandr, happened when Loki had gone away, on his own, to explore and was captured. Now, Hela was the only child I've ever been related to, but since I was infertile, the child incubated in Loki.

Loki and I had been exploring (Since I can't age at all I still looked exactly the same as I had when I first came here, it didn't look to weird when we were alone without Thor) and we wandered into the room with Yggdrasil. Loki's words are forever engraved in my mind, "Kadin, let's try something- let us touch the tree together!" When we did, Loki became pregnant. As soon as Loki birthed the child, scarcely after she drew her first breath, Odin cast her out. Both Loki and I were bitter towards the Allfather, and I immediately called Tony afterwards. Look, this story is getting out of hand and jumping around way too much. Let me tell you a story- a _good _story. Let me tell you a Tale from Asgard, from before all of this horrible mess of small stories that I tried to convey, except the Sif story, Sleipnir, and when I was angry and yelled.

I sat in the bleachers (well, some word that the Asgardians would call them, whatever), watching a very young, very inexperienced Thor 'fight' against some warriors. He fought as if he actually was doing a real fight, and I sighed. Cocky boy. The crowd cheered, and I idly heard a small boy behind me say, "When I grow up, I'm gonna be just like them." Thor looked up into the crowd and smiled at Sif, then shoved his sword to the sky, where it glittered and hit my eyes. I winced in slight pain.

The fight continued boringly and the warriors stopped when Thor fell to the ground. One of them picked up Thor's sword with his own and after a tense second, tossed it to Thor, who caught it and pounced. Evidently, Sif didn't like it, and neither did I. They were spoiling him, ad admittedly, I loved to spoil both of the children infrequently, but Thor needs to learn. Sif gave a sound of disgust and walked away, so I stood and awaited Thor to finish, before going to meet the 2 boys. "That was a stunning display, Thor!" Loki praised, and I shook my head. "No, Thor, you're getting cocky, and if that were a real fight-!"

"Real fight?" Thor copied, glancing up at me. "Of course that was a real fight!" I smacked him upside the head and continued as if I wasn't interrupted, "If that were a real fight, you would have been dead, because a real opponent won't hand you back your weapon." Loki blinked a little. "But he was victorious despite the trouble with his sword's grip." I gave a soft almost chuckle, that one sound that conveys not true humor.

"There was no trouble with his grip, he's not as good as he can get." I continued. "It wasn't too slick, and you are not to 'reprimand the dwarves for Thor'." I air quoted, and Loki paled lightly. "How do you know exactly what I will say sometimes?" He asked almost hoarsely. "It's a gift." I answered flatly. Thor left us then and Loki decided that he wanted alone time, so I let him, I wasn't their prison guard.

I didn't see them until I passed Volstagg telling a story that probably did not happen like he said, "… plumes of fire billowing up from the gorge below!" Not very believable. I just realized, are the Warriors 3 older than Thor? I know they're older than Loki, but what about Thor? I ignored the 2 ladies around Fandral, and Hogun's one sentenced add-on, looking for Thor.

"_Well, _look who it is!" I glanced up when Fandral said this to see Thor, walking past them and looking downcast. I decided to wait before I spoke to him. "Greetings, Thor. Congratulations on your victory in today's match." I rolled my eyes at Fandral's continued speech and started towards where Thor would end up after getting angry. "Of course, his victory pales to those found outside the arena." And there it is. Goddamnit, Fandral…

Thor stopped as the crowd laughed and I grimaced as Hogun added, "Perhaps you'd like to join us on our next quest Thor." Don't say it, Volstagg, don't say it-! "You know he can't, Hogun." My god… "Lady Kadin and the Allfather don't allow him to leave the kingdom." Volstagg gave me a pointed look and I flipped him off, which just confused him. Thor turned swiftly and grabbed onto the lapels of Volstagg's shirt.

"You dare mock the Prince of Asgard?!" I slowly made my way towards them and grabbed onto Thor's shoulder. Thor tensed and turned slowly. "L-lady Kadin…" He breathed. "Look, Thor, these are your friends. If you don't like what they say, then tell them, or tell me." I glared at Volstagg and Fandral a moment before looking back at Thor with a kind expression. "Now, you must get back to the palace."

I escorted Thor to the palace and warned him that Odin was in a meeting, but he didn't listen to me and slammed open the doors. I immediately slapped the back of his head. "I just said not to open the doors, he's in a meeting!" Thor looked away and Odin continued his speech. "Skala, how could you come by this information when the scout tracking them has failed to return?" A man answered Odin, "We were able to follow Brunhilda after she had secretly met with Lady Sif." I glanced at the man, making sure to keep a poker face on. "Thank you all. This concludes today's council." Odin dismissed, and as soon as the council left, I stepped forward, cutting Thor off.

"Do you really believe Sif secretly met with a Valkyrie?" I asked, and Odin's frown deepened. He gave me a motion that meant he would think about what happened and Thor looked at Odin with slight worry. "Now, son, tell me what troubles you." Odin said after a long suffering sigh. "Father, I wish your permission to ride with the Einherjar on one of their patrols." Odin glanced at me, as if asking if this was a good idea, and I shrugged. "You know my answer." Odin said with finality. "But I do not agree with it."

"You are the son of Odin, and as such, you have different responsibilities than that of a warrior." I decided to interject then. "Odin, Thor needs to learn how to function in the real world, not how to fight people that are obliged to lose for him. You are a warrior, and as king, you must stay a warrior, and Thor will be-!" I glanced at the blonde than back at Odin, reiterating, "Might be king someday, so he should be able to be a warrior if he wants, just as Loki can be a Sorcerer if he wants." I thought a moment. "What if I was to accompany the both of them?" Odin inhaled. "Do the Einherjar really let me win?" Thor breathed.

"Yes." Thor gasped and his eyes widened as Odin affirmed this. "Why?!" Thor cried. "You chose to turn your training into public entertainment, but this kingdom cannot afford to see its prince defeated week after week." I glanced up at Odin, and he exhaled. "So you to doubt my ability."

"Look, Thor, being a king isn't about being good with a sword in battle. It's about keeping the war from happening at all. What of the poor innocents you could hurt if you acted to rashly if you become king?" I asked him, and Thor turned to me with a scowl. "Hiding from conflict sounds more like one of Loki's strengths. Perhaps he should inherit the thrown!" I hit him upside the head again, harder than before, and Odin watched on with a poker face. "Thor. You are a vain, cocky, cruel boy. I'm trying to help you, you should be kinder to your brother, and you shouldn't act so rashly."

"Perhaps Loki will inherit the thrown, perhaps even Lady Kadin will, but as for you, you are not allowed to leave Asgard unless Lady Kadin gives you explicit instructions and accompanies you! I am your king and your father, and you will obey me." Thor gave a haughty sound in the back of his throat. "And why should I obey Lady Kadin?" Thor asked harshly. "Because she is the one that is raising you, and she is your nanny! She is teaching you life, and you will obey her!" Thor exhaled angrily and walked out of the throne room.

"I am doing the best I can with the children, Odin." I spoke finally, not looking back to Odin and staring ahead at Thor's retreating form. "I know, Lady Kadin. And I thank you. It is very rare for a person to find a Nelf, one of the best caretakers in all the 9 realms, to be the nanny for their children." I smiled lightly and nodded. "Thank you Odin." I answered quietly.

**Alright, so I'm not going to get into Thor until after I finish Tales of Asgard and a few more myths like the dwarves who sowed Loki's lips shut. Thank you so much for the review, LoveSarge! Follow, favorite, review everyone who likes it! I'm at 9:15 into the cartoon for people who wanted to know.**


End file.
